Solaise (Earth-616)
. When Solaise came with Kaleb to the village of Bhoraji, she felt the Devourer of Souls unleashing the Shedu upon the surrounding countryside . While his father was fighting the Devourer in temple of Mitra, Solaise acquired her pet cat Sedrick, whom she constantly talked to and who helped her access her dread powers . Sedrick allowed Solaise to experiment with her strange and potentially devastating powers, causing a freak sunburst in the middle of the night . Solaise, looking for Sedrick, met the Devourer of Souls in the woods, who offered his service to her . When Conan left the camp, General Freja ordered his men to kill Sedrick, since he hated cats, angering Solaise, who unleashed her deadly powers and instantly killed Freja and all his men. As the Cimmerian returned to the camp, he quickly grabbed Solaise, asking her what he knew about the Devourer of Souls . Conan and his one time ally Kaleb the Destroyer then waged a pitched battle, while Solaise followed Sedrick, who was summoned by the Devourer of Souls to the Forest of the Eternal Verities, where a terrible truth was revealed. When Kaleb was driven out by his priestly brotherhood for siring the girl-child Solaise, he stole the mystic artifact his priesthood was sworn to protect, the Eye of Namut. Kaleb eventually became one with the Council of Seven and received their mark, becoming one of the Seven Apostles. Using the power of the Eye of Namut, the Council pierced the mystic veil and captured the Child of the Elder Gods. They rewarded Kaleb with an ever full sack of gold, so he became the richest man in the world. He and Solaise lived in splendor, although Kaleb could not live with the guilt of what he had done. Storming his masters’ lair Kaleb smashed the Eye of Namut and awakened the Child of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods personally intervened and imprisoned their child within the mortal frame of Kaleb’s own child. Solaise would not age and would contain the tiniest fraction of the power that was her birthright. In repentance for his sins the Elder Gods charged Kaleb as the sacred guardian of the child, to walk the Earth untouched by old age and destroy all those who would seek to harm the child, as Kaleb the Destroyer. After the terrible truth was revealed, the Devourer appeared to them with Solaise and Sedrick the Cat in his arms. He had somehow seduced Solaise into helping him to seize the power of the Elder Gods. As the forest erupted in flames, Wrarrl, mounted on his winged steed, Solaise and Sedrick in the crook of his arm, flew off into the night sky, flaming sword held aloft . Solaise was then brought to Arallu, where Thulsa Doom related to Wraarl the origins of Sedrick. Thulsa Doom then explained to the Devourer that the cat contained the power, but lacked the will to use it. Solaise had the will, but only a fraction of the power. Back on another plane of existence, the Devourer began an unholy ritual involving Solaise, her cat Sedrick, and the Footslave to finally get the power to destroy all creation . When Conan finally defeated the Devourer of Souls, Solaise appeared back to his father's arms, feeling like she had slept a long, long time . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Magic-Based Mutates